


Wrap It Before You Tap It

by vattisshi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Senpai wants to give the d, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vattisshi/pseuds/vattisshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preview: <br/>Her phone immediately vibrated. <br/>Hey, babe.<br/>She let her hand fall from her face as she laughed. He was quite something. She added the contact, naming him ‘Persistent Son of A Bitch’ in her phone. <br/>Fucking yourself, yet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap It Before You Tap It

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this isn't by me. I kind of have a friend who needed to post it and they wanted to do it here so.. Here's some NaLu.

Lucy smiled as she waved off her friends, making her way to her dorm. She couldn’t shake the smile on her lips. She felt great! An awesome room and just happened to spot this hot pink-haired boy fucking around in front of the school. That actually had to be the best part since she arrived to the school. He wore a black hoodie that had ‘I’d hit that’ in thick bold type in all caps and dark blue jeans with black sneakers. _Wow, I actually spotted hot boys that would probably, very likely not be virgins._

She leisurely made her way down the hall, pulling her phone from her pocket as she slid it open to read a notification on some random person’s birthday before _somehow_ she ended up looking at the ceiling and her rear hurting on the floor.

“Ah, sorry!” A voice laced with amusement spoke. She froze as her eyes landed on what caused her fall. A sexy creature smiling- No, _grinning_ at her as they extended a hand. “My bad.”

“Damn right your bad.” The blonde spoke, more muttered, as she took the hand of that pink-haired pretty-boy.

“Whoa now. Feisty now aren’t we? I like it.” His grin curved near devilish as she caught his eyes give her a once over. _I don’t think I’m the one feisty. He’s legit eye-fucking me with not a care that I can clearly see._ Her cheeks heated, forcing a glare at the male.

“Do you want to keep those eyes?”

“Not really. If you’re into guro, I wouldn’t mind complying with a kink like that.” Never mind, it wasn’t a devilish grin. It was _shit-eating._ He knew what he was doing very well. Lucy began walking once again.

“What is guro, anyway?” She asked as the boy began to tail slightly behind her.

He shoved his hands in his jean pockets before licking his lips. “Uh, you know gore, right? It’s kind of like sex with gore or some shit dealing with being sexual with gore.”

“Oh god.” She muttered to herself before looking up at the boy, raising an eyebrow. “And I look like I am the type to have that type of kink?”

He eyed her, lips pursing before answering. “Well you look at me like you want to rip my throat out and kiss me, possibly just rip my throat out. I prefer the first.”

She bit her bottom lips as they approached her dorm door. “Well, I prefer the second.”

“We can do both.”

“No, just one.” She shook her head before catching her eyes slowly drift down. Okay, she knew she shouldn’t be looking but if one thing she knew is that penises don’t just _bulge_ _out to say hello to the world for no reason._ She gasped as she spotted that hump. By his light laugh she could tell he noticed.

“This is the part you say, “Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?” Bab

Lucy let her lips curl into a sarcastic smile as she tilted her head slightly. “Is that a tooth pick or are you just happy to see me?”

He laughed, shaking his head. “Well I am most definitely happy to see you. Can I get a number?”

“Seven. Can I get a name?”

“Your husband, princess.”

“Go fuck yourself.” Lucy couldn’t help but flirt back as she used her hip to bump him away slightly and make her way inside her dorm. “You can get my number after you give me a name.”

“Natsu.” He spoke as he flipped out his phone, pointing it at her so she could put it in her information.

“Douchebag, huh? Nice name. I’m Lucy.” She took it, putting in her phone number before pushing him away and closing the door. “Bye!”

Her phone immediately vibrated.

_Hey, babe._

She let her hand fall from her face as she laughed. He was quite something. She added the contact, naming him ‘Persistent Son of A Bitch’ in her phone.

_Fucking yourself, yet?_

e.” He chuckled out.

 


End file.
